


we were just kids when we fell in love

by nationstrash



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I'm back, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, hi, i'm a sad person, ok thnx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationstrash/pseuds/nationstrash
Summary: "Happy birthday to you, Bucky."-It's Bucky's birthday and Steve misses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hola i came back with more fics aye. i promise it's good but short. this time i actually put it in caps and it's fine ok thnx. i hope you enjoy!

“Bucky! You’re awake!”

Steve rushed to Bucky’s side and went to hug the other man. Bucky had stepped out of his reach and gave him a frown.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?”

Bucky had begun crying and shaking his head.

“Bucky? What’s wrong with you? Please talk to me.”

“You didn’t keep your promise, Steve.”

Steve frowned and looked into Bucky’s teary eyes.

“What happened to ‘the end of the line’. What happened to we’ll always be there for each other, Steve?”

Bucky’s words had been coming out as choked sobs. Steve’s hands trembled.

“You left me there to die, Steve! To die! Why didn’t you come after me, huh? Why didn’t you save me?”

Bucky began yelling, his right fist clenching. What had gone over him?

“Bucky, you know I’m sorry I would do anything to go back and-”

“But you didn’t Steve! You made me die and now you let me go back into that chamber? You never cared about me, did you? Till the end of the line, such bullshit.”

The words hit Steve like a powerful punch. Tears began to spill out of his eyes.

“You’re-”

Steve sat up in his bed with a jolt. It knocked the air out of him and his head started hurting. It was his fault. It’d always been his fault. He took his phone off of the charger and stared at the date. March 10, 2017. Bucky’s birthday.

The first time Steve would be able to celebrate his birthday in so many years. But he was still in the chamber.

It had been Bucky’s decision to go inside of cryo. He had been too broken, too scared to stay inside of his own body. It was Steve’s fault too. If only he could have chased after him. If only he could have stopped-

“Steve? Buddy? Are you up?”

Sam’s voice rang through his pounding head. Steve sighed, morning run.

“Yea. Just let me get dressed.”

He called out to the man on the other side. He quickly got dressed into appropriate clothing. He opened his door and Sam handed him a shake of some sorts.

“We’ll have an actual breakfast when we come back.”

~

After their run, they came back to the building T’challa had provided them to stay at. It was just below Bucky’s floor so Steve can keep an eye on him. Steve only trusted himself when it came to Bucky.

“Waffles and bacon?”

Sam began shifting through the fridge looking for the right ingredients for their breakfast.

“It’s Bucky’s birthday.”

Steve said quietly, Sam had stopped moving the items and looked up from the fridge. Sam gave Steve a sympathetic look as he watched the man lower his gaze on the marble table in front of him.

“I miss him.”

Sam went to go sit next to Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“So do I.”

“He deserves so much better, Sam. I don’t think you understand. He has been through hell and back and all because of me. God, he’s turning a hundred years old today! A hundred! He was supposed to go back to Brooklyn and start a family with a nice girl. He was supposed to be happy. But what does he get? Frozen like a popsicle stick on his birthday.”

Tears spilled down Steve’s cheeks. He didn’t know what to do. He just wanted Bucky to be happy. He knew Bucky deserved the world.

“You can’t blame yourself for that, man. What happened to him, yes it’s fucked, but you can’t say the reason all this happened to him was because of you. It wasn’t. It was that creepy short guy with the glasses. And Hydra.”

Sam rubbed his shoulder as Steve cried. Oh god, he was a mess.

“I don’t know about that, Sam. I think I’m going to lay down for a while. It’s been too much today.”

Sam nodded and smiled at him.

He just wanted Bucky back.

~

Steve went up to Bucky’s floor at about 8pm. He brought up a small cupcake with one candle in it. The man wasn’t conscious to celebrate his birthday but Steve was going to do it anyways.

He sat in a chair in front of the chamber and stared at Bucky for a while. He was so peaceful. He had his hair tied back in a bun, which he did before they put him in. A white tank top with matching white pants. There had been a little light installed above his head in order for the doctors to check up on him at night. It simulated a halo. He looked like an angel. An angel who deserved so much better.

“You know. I miss you so much, Bucky.”

All he heard was the beeping of the equipment around him.

“It’s your birthday. You turn a hundred today. Isn’t that crazy? A hundred years on this planet. Living. Breathing. Freezing.”

Steve chuckled to himself at the last word.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. For all the wrong I did. God, I’m so sorry. If it wasn’t for me you’d probably be happy up there with the big man. Living in paradise and all that such. You’d be with me. If I didn’t go and get a super serum into me we’d both had been happy. Damn it, if I wasn’t that stubborn, we’d be okay.”

He got up from the chair and began going closer to the chamber, placing the cupcake on the stool next to him.

“Bucky. I’m so fucking sorry. If it wasn’t for me, damn it, we’d be in Brooklyn and in love. You deserve the world, Bucky. You deserve everything this shitty life has to offer. God, I miss you so much. Your smile. Your laugh. I miss you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

He wanted to say ‘come back’ but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do this.

“I love you. So much.”

He whispered into the glass and rested his head on it. For the second time that day tears started spewing from his eyes. He never cried. But for Bucky, he would do anything.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

He wasn’t sure if that was intended to himself or to Bucky.

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. But I can’t do this anymore.”

He walked over to the control panel and looked at all the fancy equipment.

“You can’t screw this up even more, Rogers.”

He whispered to himself and pressed the button with the label ‘release’ on it. The chamber made a loud noise and started opening up slowly, smoke coming out from under it. He ran to the front as Bucky fell out of the tank. He caught him and shivered as his warm hands touched Bucky’s cold skin. Bucky’s head fell onto his shoulder and he sat down and held Bucky in his arms. He started to stir in his arms.

“What..?”

Steve smiled as he heard Bucky’s groggy voice. Oh how he missed that voice.

“Bucky? It’s.. it’s me, Steve.”

Bucky looked up at Steve and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay? What day is it? Year?”

“Everything is fine, as far as I know. And it’s… It’s March 10, 2017.”

Bucky’s face softened as Steve spoke to him with the most quietest voice.

“Steve..”

Bucky hugged him around his middle and nestled into his shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms tighter around his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I know you said to leave you in here but I couldn’t do it. It’s your birthday, Buck.”

Sniffles came from Bucky’s nose and slow tears trickled down his cheeks.

“God, you punk. Did you really miss me that much that you had to come into this lab and try and figure out how to open this thing up? Do you love me that much?”

Steve smiled down at Bucky and let out a wet laugh.

“Yeah. Yeah I did, jerk. You know how much I love you. I just can’t get enough of you.”

They both let out laughs as Steve remembered the cupcake sitting on the stool next to the chamber. He got up and picked up the small thing and sat back down on the floor.

“Happy birthday to you, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled at the small pastry and more tears started coming out from his eyes. He cradled the thing like a small bird in the palm of his hands.

“This is the first time I’ve had a cake for my birthday in 70 years. Thank you, Steve.”

Steve reached forward to pull Bucky into another hug. That’s one thing he realized they haven’t done a lot since he gotten his Bucky back.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Steve sighed and began twirling Bucky’s hair in his fingers. It had gotten so long.

“For basically taking everything away from you. Your life. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled back from their embrace.

“First of all, drama queen, you didn’t ruin anything for me. You make things better for me, Steve. Who came into a Nazi base, empty handed with a prop shield and one small handgun to save me? It wasn’t Bob or Billy. It was you, Steve. You saved me. Who pulled me out of the river and snapped me out of my breakdown? You did. Who fought for me, and caused them to not talk to their closest friends? You. Steve, you mean the world to me. Nevermind, forget that. You are my world.”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s face and kissed him until his breath was almost gone. So much love and emotion was put into the kiss. A hundred years of waiting, of love, torture, and sadness. And here was Bucky in Steve’s arms. They pulled back and rested their foreheads on each others’.

“I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky smiled and pulled back.

“I love you too, Steve.”

Bucky bit into his cupcake and held it out for Steve to take a bite. Instead of letting him eat it, he smashed it into his face.

“God you’re such a jerk!”

“You know you love me, punk.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a big cry fest (i cried too) i hope you all enjoy this! happy birthday to my baby, bucky. he's 100 and so old. i'm crying in the club?


End file.
